Broken Treaty
by Rinewell
Summary: Merlin is not who he seems, Camelot made a treaty two hundred years in the past and know finds itself in violation of said treaty. Merlin, the Crown Prince of Moonshire the elfin nation on the coast, has declared a broken treaty between the two nation. Just what was in this treaty? What are the consequences for breaking it? Elf Prince Merlin, Good Morgana, Alive Uther


**Hello fandom community! Please go easy on me this is my very first story posted. This is an AU so characters may not be as seen in the BBC version which is my inspiration. Morgouse is dead! Morgana was under a spell to be evil and is now back to how she was in the beginning of the series. Arthur knows about Morgana and Merlin having magic as do all of the Knights of the Round Table. However, Gwaine is the only one who knows that Merlin is not who he seems. I will clarify more next chapter if I feel it is necessary or have questions to answer.**

 **I do not own Merlin.**

 **-Rinewell**

Beginning of the End

Deep in the woods near the lake of Avalon, two beautiful women fell out of a glowing blue portal. The first women her skin was the same color as the tall birch trees that surrounded them, her ivory hair was pulled back off her face giving a full view of elegantly pointed ears. As she landed gracefully on her feet, she readjusted her emerald green cloak giving a glimpse at two deadly daggers that hung from her hips. Behind the first woman was a Lady just as tall but with golden colored skin and loose cooper hair. She was wearing a floor length brown leather dress with a similar emerald green cloak. Across her back was a long bow.

"Amarthangwen, it appears we are of course by several miles! I thought you knew where we were headed!" Snapped out the cooper haired woman.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Angol was responsible for the direction I was just the power, Maelwen!" the young girl stamped her foot in frustration.

"We have to get to the prince as fast as possible! He needs to know the treaty has been violated! Amarth, you have to have some idea of-"

"SSSHH! I think I heard something!"

-LINE BREAK-

The doors to Throne Room banged open, causing the entire gathering to fall silent and watch as a slave trader strolled into the room. Behind him two mercenaries followed him in dragging two beautiful women behind them. All three men were dressed in leather pants, long dark trench coats and glistening swords at their hips. The man in the front bowed low to King Uther.

"You're Majesty! My name is Kenneth Goodson, I am a traveling tradesmen who just happened to stumble upon two elven whores that were found lurking in the woods. They are gifts for you and your son as a show of my loyalty to you!" Kenneth announced.

Standing in the shadows behind the throne, Merlin was seething in anger as watch King Uther greet the slave trader with open arms. On the opposite corner off the room Gwaine was gripping the hilt of his sword with whiten knuckles, he looked ready to lunge at the slave traders at any moment. After a several seconds of glaring at the knight, Merlin finally had his attention long enough the subtle shake his head in the hopes that the man would stand down. At the same time, Percival, who was standing near Gwaine, grabbed him and said something calming him down.

Arthur stepped forward to address his father. "Father, it is not right for anyone to be gifted to another, especially not women in this way!"

"What does it matter sire? They are just creatures of magic, they deserve whatever they get." Kenneth stated, completely unaffected what was happening around him.

"Exactly right Master Kenneth! Arthur I thought you understood. Magic is Evil! These are just creatures of magic. What does it matter what happens to them?" Uther grinned in delight as he stepped forward to examine the weeping figures huddling on the ground.

"Father! You cannot be serious! They are people like you and me! What would you say if it was Morgana down there on the floor! Would you just let her be sold off?" Arthur shouted in horror.

At this point Merlin could no longer hold his silence. King Uther was breaking a two hundred year treaty between Camelot and Moonshire, the elven kingdom by the water. As the Crown Prince Myrddin of the Moonshire Nation, he was honor bound to help his people at all cost. With a deep breath, he stepped forward into the light, Gwaine followed from his position in the room.

"King Uther. You have violated a two hundred year old treaty between Camelot and Moonshire causing the certain clause in said treaty to come into effect the moment it was violated. I, as the Crown Prince Myrddin of Moonshire see and recognize the violation of the treaty and demand that the conditions be met." He snapped out as the magic of the broken treaty swirled around him acknowledging his statement. At the same time he dispelling the glamor he used to hide his obvious elven ears and long ebony hair that fell nearly to the floor in a single thick braid.

"Merlin what are you-?!" Arthur started but was cut off by King Uther demanding to know what was going on and why was Arthur's servant speaking out of turn.

"Sire?" Said Master Archivist Geoffrey from where he sat transcribing the events going on. "I believe you should listen to what this young man-err-elf…has to say. Wait! I say this only because I remember reading this treaty he speaks of sometime ago in the archives."

 **Rewrote some it. Please review!**


End file.
